Captain Damon
by Milkamoo97
Summary: Elena goes on a ship after her parents death and expects pirates not the charming salvatore brothers...
1. Chapter 1

**Captain Damon**

**Chapter 1**

**~Open waters~**

**This is the first chapter of my new story! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Elena's POV**

It was time to set sail- across the open waters. Travelling the world by ship

Jenna, Jeremy and I

Jenna is my aunt, my parents (the people who used to own this ship) died a few months ago so we thought we would just...get away...from everything.

I had to leave my friends behind...Bonnie...Caroline...Matt but it will be good to get away and start again.

It is now technically my ship but Jenna still has to be with me, and Jeremy, if we go sailing and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Jenna is more like a friend, a best friend, than an aunt to me.

Suddenly we heard noise, like rustling, from the lower deck.

We all looked at each other with fear plastered on our faces.

We all simultaneously got out our weapons..._You can't blame us for having weapons there are pirates out there..._and went to check it out.

"Come on kids we have to be careful" Jenna warned us while we made our way down.

As soon as we got there we saw what our problem was.

"Looks like we have some stowaways" Jer pointed out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Caroline and Bonnie who were standing there innocently.

"Wow...how did we get here?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"Don't mess with me Bon, why are you here?" I asked.

"Are you not happy to see us Elena?" Caroline asked sounding hurt.

"No, no you guys are my best friends but I thought that you weren't coming...because I didn't actually invite you" I pointed out.

"Sorry Elena, but we can't survive without you! If we didn't come we wouldn't see you in like...forever!" Caroline exaggerated.

I sighed and asked Jenna "Can they stay?"

"Fine" she answered.

"Oh and one more thing" Bonnie said.

"What?" I asked

Caroline started nervously laughing and I asked "What?" again.

"There is another person" Bonnie answered.

"Who?"

Then someone fell over behind the barrels and got up.

"Matt?" I asked

"Hey, Elena" he replied.

I looked at Jenna and she said "Fine you can all stay...only you three so if there are any other people I suggest they get off now"

We all laughed and Jenna and Jeremy went back to the upper deck.

Jenna was the co-captain of the ship.

Our captain is the person who steers the ship...we call him Dave because we don't know actually know him.

Jenna does but that is because he went to her school with her.

"Come here guys" I said while pulling them into a group hug.

"Elena, get up here now!" Jenna shouted.

We all ran up...and I gave Caroline, Bonnie and Matt all pirate hats.

"Do we have to wear these?" Caroline moaned.

"Yes, otherwise Jenna will throw you off the ship!" I warned.

"But we are in the middle of the ocean!"

"My point exactly" I answered.

She thought about it from a second and then quickly put on her hat.

We got to the upper deck and I asked Jenna "What is wrong?"

"There is another ship coming this way" she said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that there are a lot of ships out on the seas" I assured her.

"But this doesn't look like any normal ship" she said.

"What? Pass me the binoculars" I said and looked through them.

I saw the ship. It looked normal-ish. I could see three guys.

They looked like they were arguing.

That can't be a pirate ship can it?

I guess we will find out!

**Damon's POV**

I am so glad that I convinced Stefan to come on a 'little' journey.

I told him that it was 'little' but the truth is we are travelling around the world!

Sure he wasn't too happy when he found out but that doesn't matter because it is us two...together again.

Without Katherine to ruin our chances of being friends again

I also convinced him to let me be captain. He had no choice really.

Just like I had no choice but to let Alaric on this ship!

He is a vampire hunter and I guess I and he have become...friends lately but I still don't trust the guy.

That is right people...I am a vampire!

And I am proud of it!

I am 166 years old, Stefan is my baby brother...he is only 162 years old!

Want to hear my fascinating story?

Yes...no...I don't care I'm not explaining...I have a ship to run.

"Damon!" Stefan called out while coming onto the upper deck.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to dot...dot...dot" I answered using one of my signature phrases.

"Damon" he warned.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" I asked.

"Because at the next port...I want off" he answered.

"What?" I asked.

"I said I want to get off the ship" he answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I was happy...travelling by myself until you 'convinced' me to come on your little cruise" he replied.

"Cruises aren't little" I said.

"And neither is your 'little' trip" he replied.

"No need to be a smart ass" I told him.

"Anyway do we have a deal?" he asked.

"No, this is our chance to get to know each other again. Just us two on an adventure" I answered.

"And Alaric" he replied.

"That doesn't matter, we are brothers we should be doing brotherly things"

"With Alaric?"

"Forget Alaric! Katherine messed things up between us...I'm just trying to patch them back up!" I answered.

"You've changed"

"Well done Sherlock!" I replied.

"And the sarcasm is back" he muttered.

"It never went away...but do we have a deal? Just try and stay here and if you really never want to see me again then get off...but I warn you now...I'm still the old Damon so I'm not going to accept any stupid excuses like '_You drank a human'_" I said while mocking him.

"Fine, but stop mocking me" he answered.

"But it is the brotherly thing to do" I answered.

"Damon!" Alaric shouted.

"What?" I shouted back.

"There is a ship coming this way!" he told me.

"Ooh lets' have a look" I said while taking the binoculars off of him.

It was a human ship...and it looked interesting.

"Wait...if that is a human ship what is Katherine doing there?" Stefan asked me and I realised he also had binoculars.

"She does look like her...but she should be stuck in that tomb" I said.

"Yeah...it is probably not her...anyway she wouldn't be able to last on a human ship" he said.

"Looks like we better investigate" I said while looking at him and smiling.

"No Damon, lets' just leave them be" he told me.

"Nah, we own the ocean" I told him.

He sighed and I said "Lets' get ready to take over the ship"

"What Damon? No!"

"Come on! We might as well" I told him.

"No Damon!" he shouted.

"Well it is either we go on their ship, or they come on ours" I told him.

"No!" he shouted.

"I am the Captain!" I shouted at him.

"So you are just going to sink their ship? What about if you don't even like them?" he asked me.

"Well then they die" I answered.

**End of chapter 1 :) Hoped you liked it and please review! It would make my day! :) I'll update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain Damon**

**Chapter 2**

**~Taking Over~**

**Thank you to Merrick, 123nenagirl, chocoholic96, deberry and forgetmenotflowers for reviewing! I'm glad that you like the story :D I love your reviews! (:**

**Thank you to everyone for the alerts/ favourites too! **

**Sorry it has taken so long to update..had some writers block -_-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Elena's POV**

I told Jenna to stop worrying and just carry on with the journey but she had a bad 'feeling' about the ship. Apparently she didn't like the look of it but still, there were three guys on a boat. Probably just goofing around and sailing around the world just like we were. To be honest they might be scared of us in case we are pirates even though I doubt that is true...but I had to say it to make Jenna feel better.

"So do your parents know that you are here?" Jenna asked Caroline, Bonnie and Matt.

"Well my Mum doesn't really care...she's probably on the beach with what's his name" Matt admitted.

Jenna nodded, it was better that Matt was here with us because then he wouldn't be alone. There was Vicki his sister but she does drugs and normally doesn't come home every night. He's a good kid though, makes sure his sister is ok and has everything she needs before he does anything for himself.

"My Dad said it was fine as long as I wasn't with my wacky grandmother" Bonnie told her.

"They still haven't put her in a home?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline!" I warned.

"No, she's not that wacky...she just believes in things that...regular people don't" Bonnie defended.

"What about your mother Caroline? She's the sheriff and I don't want her arresting me because she thinks that I've kidnapped her daughter" Jenna laughed.

"Oh no, she knows...she thinks that it is for 'educational' purposes" Caroline answered.

"Right" Jenna nodded and walked away to talk to Dave.

I looked ahead, through my binoculars, and the ship had randomly stopped. Shouldn't it just carry on? There is no place to go in the middle of the ocean and I don't think that it is the most ideal place for fishing. I was nervous about sailing past it but we don't want to draw attention to ourselves by suddenly steering another way. They don't want anything and it can't be a pirate ship...a pirate ship would come up and confront us...not just stop.

Jenna looked like she was about to have a panic attack and I took of my pirate hat to go and console her. Jeremy didn't look fussed. But then again why would he? We are just over-reacting...there is nothing suspicious here, is there?

Everyone dropped their hats to the floor...they were just for fun and now this meant business. I heard Dave talking to Jenna when I thought she was having a panic attack over nothing. In the olden times when a ship stopped just before another ship coming their way...they wanted to raid it and take over.

Obviously Caroline, Bonnie and Matt overheard as well and we all gave each other worried glances. Should we even tell Jeremy?

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Jer, that ship might want to raid ours" I answered.

"Well instead of sitting here and getting worried, lets' prepare to fight back, _if_ they do decide to come on that is" he replied.

"How though?" Bonnie stressed.

"Look, just have your weapons by you and don't let down your guard" he answered.

"How do you know this?" Caroline asked.

"Did any of you do _any_ research before you came on this boat?" he asked.

We shook our heads and he sighed.

"Stick by me _if_ anything happens and I'll protect you" he told us.

**Damon's POV**

We stopped the ship, and I decided to tell Alaric and Stefan my plan.

"Ok, they pass and we jump on the ship...Alaric you stay here...Stefan you are with me. We grab them and bring them on here and then we ask questions" I explained.

"Damon, this is the worst plan ever!" Stefan told me.

"What's yours?" I challenged.

"We leave them be" he answered.

"Why are you such a party pooper?" I asked.

"Why are you such a criminal?" he retorted.

"You're the bunny killer!" I yelled.

"Guys! Please be quiet! I'm with Stefan on this one Damon...we should just get to our destination" Alaric said.

"Look Damon, if you do this then I am defiantly getting off at the next port and we won't be able to have 'brother' time...with Alaric...if I'm gone" Stefan said.

"Well, _brother,_ if you leave then who is going to protect them? Alaric is no match for me! Plus if you stay you'll talk me out of killing them" I smirked knowing that I had won the fight.

He sighed and replied "Fine, but don't hurt them...lets' just talk to them and leave them on their ship"

"How about we be their knights in shining armour?" I suggested.

"No Damon, and anyway your more like an idiot in tin foil" Stefan told me.

I gave him a fake laugh...followed by a scowl.

"Right...new plan then, we jump on the ship and question them...is that better Saint Stefan?" I mocked.

"Why do we even need to question them?" Alaric asked.

"Dude...I'm going to make this short...she looks _exactly_ like Katherine...she might know something...plus I need to know how she is even alive! Katherine is a vampire for god sake! Unless she had a child before she was turned" I mumbled.

"What about if she had her after she was turned...maybe she is part vampire that girl" Alaric suggested.

"No, vampires can't procreate" I corrected him "But we love to try" I added with a smirk.

"You're sick" Alaric grumbled as he walked away.

I laughed and Stefan punched me

"Wow, squirrel blood makes your punch weak" I noticed.

"Let's just get this over with" he sighed.

The boat was coming closer...and when it was within jumping distance...I grabbed Stefan and helped him jump across. He didn't need to tell me that he wasn't strong enough to do it because I could already sense it. One thing I'm going to achieve in this trip is getting Stefan to drink human blood again.

They started screaming and a boy stood protectively in front of the girl I wanted to talk to.

"We come in peace...we only want to ask some questions" Stefan told them calmly.

They looked scared but I went ahead with my first question "Who are you?" I asked pointing at the girl who looked like Katherine.

"Elena...Elena Gilbert" she answered.

"Ok, Elena...can you tell me the names of everyone on the ship?" Stefan asked her.

"Sure" she answered offering a shaky smile.

"This is Jeremy, my brother" she started while pointing to the boy in front of her. "Jenna my aunt" she pointed to a woman by the captain of the boat.

"My best friends...Bonnie, Caroline and Bonnie" she pointed to them individually.

"And that is the captain of the ship...Dave" she finished.

"Is it his ship?" I asked...if it was it would probably be the best idea to talk to him first.

"No, it's mine" she replied.

"Where are your parents?" Stefan asked.

She tensed...the same for that Jeremy kid and answered "T-They're dead"

I nodded and actually felt a bit of guilt...but that is the result of spending too much time with Stefan...maybe this trip wasn't such a good idea.

Suddenly a bang came out from our ship. A cannon ball?

"What's going on?" I asked Stefan.

"I don't know" he panicked.

I felt the ship sinking...but why.

"Alaric!" I shouted.

He ran to the side of the boat and yelled "How did that happen?"

"What?" I asked totally confused.

"Someone or something lit the cannon and it's struck the side of the ship!" he told me.

"Who could have done that?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know...a mouse?" he replied.

"How the hell would a mouse be able to do that!" I yelled.

"I don't know! Just save them!" Alaric panicked.

"Come on we've got to get you off of this ship" I told the girls and the two boys.

"W-what?" Elena stammered.

"There is a hole in the side of the ship and it is sinking!" I told them.

Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt ran to the side where Alaric threw over a rope for them to swing over.

"Elena!" Bonnie yelled at her.

"I can't leave the ship!" she cried.

"Elena get your ass on that ship before I throw you over my shoulder and take you there myself" I warned.

Stefan went to go and help Jenna and Dave while I was stuck with Elena. She was so stubborn!

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you" I sighed.

"What?" she asked but I didn't answer. I just picked her up effortlessly and jumped over to our ship.

"Keep her here!" I told her friends. They nodded and Jeremy hugged Elena stopping her from moving.

I jumped back over to get Stefan...Jenna had already swung over and was caught by Alaric...I could tell that there was going to be a relationship there. Great makes it awkward for the rest of us!

"Stefan we need to leave now!"

"I know but Dave is refusing to move" he told me.

"Look, Dave, this ship is sinking and you will die if you don't leave _now" _I told him.

"I am the captain of this ship, therefore I will go down with the ship" he told me.

"This isn't the time to be heroic!" I shouted.

"Just go or we'll all die" he warned.

I pulled Stefan's arm and even though he didn't want to leave without Dave he followed me.

"This is your last chance" I told him.

"JUST GO!" he screamed.

I took that as a hint and jumped over; making sure that Stefan was right behind me.

"Where's Dave?" Elena asked.

"He wanted to stay with the ship" Stefan answered looking down.

She nodded and we watched as the ship sank into the dark depths of the sea.

This was going to be a longer trip than I had planned.

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages! This chapter took so long to write! Haha anyways thank you again to everyone who reviewed/ alerted/ favourited! **

**Please review! I'll try and update soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Captain Damon**

**Chapter 3**

**~Stowaway~**

**Thank you to 123nenagirl, deberry and chocoholic96 for reviewing! Glad that you liked it :D**

**Sorry it has taken so long to update, I have some major writers' block -_- **

**Hope you like this chapter (:**

**Damon's POV**

Elena fell to her knees sobbing, I couldn't make out what she was mumbling and I'm a vampire with super sensitive hearing!

I went up to her and rubbed her back, I wasn't very good with the whole comforting thing.

"It was the l-last thing I had left...of t-them" she cried "A-and now it's g-gone"

"Just let it all out" I told her.

Jeremy took over for me and I went to confront Alaric.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I whispered harshly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You set off that cannon" I replied.

"Damon, I am telling you know...I did not set off that cannon" he said truthfully.

"Then what did?" I shouted.

Everyone turned towards me on the ship. I laughed nervously and smiled but then turned angrily back to Alaric.

"Look, we might have a stowaway on the lower deck" he hissed.

"What? That's impossible, Stefan and I checked everywhere before we left port" I reminded him.

"Who says it just got on when we left port?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second, it could be possible...but surely we would have noticed. I would have sensed someone or something.

"Damon, go check again. Everyone on this ship could be in danger" Alaric told me.

**Elena's POV**

Why is life so unfair? Firstly Jeremy and I lose our parents and then the last thing we have left of them sinks. I tried to make myself stop crying, I tried to be strong but I just couldn't- not anymore. The tears were flowing freely and couldn't be controlled. There is an upside to the situation...I'm on a boat with two hot guys...but then that is the selfish side of me talking. How could I even think about them at a time like this...even though it is helping me calm down.

One of them had olive green eyes with blonde short hair. I could tell that he had muscles and that he was the caring, sweet, sensitive type. The kind of person who wouldn't harm a fly.

Then there was the one with the striking, electric blue eyes that seem to just draw you in. He had scruffy black hair and seemed dangerous. But then again he protects the ones that he loves...even if he doesn't express his emotions often.

We didn't even know their names and they saved us and welcomed us onto their ship. As they were heading in a different direction to us...I'm guessing that they are heading back to Mystic Falls, which would be perfect for us to get off and try to live our lives as normal as possible. But that's not going to happen anytime soon. I think we all know that.

The man with the black scruffy hair grabbed the one with the blonde hair and whispered something in his ear. They both had panicked faces and went down to the lower deck. I was starting to get nervous but then I was also curious. I am the very curious type and always need an answer. As Matt has said before I won't stop until I find an answer. I normally write all my findings in my diary, which I luckily keep in my boot. Jeremy and Jenna laughed at me for keeping it there but I told them I needed it in case of an emergency. Like now when my ship has sunk and my diary could have been lost. I don't want it to be like the Titanic where sixty years later there is an expedition and then they find all my secrets.

I would be writing in my diary now but unfortunately I lost my pen with the ship. I guess that I didn't think this plan through properly. I keep my diary with me but not a pen...I could always ask for one later.

"Elena are you ok now?" Bonnie asked as she and Caroline sat down next to me.

"Yeah, it was just a bit of a shock" I laughed.

"We know" Caroline sighed.

We sat in silence but it was a comfortable silence not an awkward one. We were all best friends and we would always be there for each other. I'm glad that Caroline, Bonnie and Matt decided to come. I'm not sure I'll be able to do this without them!

"Hey Elena, you alright?" Matt asked as he hugged me.

This was just going to be a repeat of questions.

"Yeah, I'm fine now thanks" I smiled.

But it wasn't a genuine smile...what can I possibly smile about? Sure I'm still alive but I'm not entirely happy. I have no parents, no memory of my parents except for the house and I'm stuck on a ship with three people I don't know. Jenna has seemed to get friendly with one of the people. He looked older than the other too and had short, blond, spiky hair and blue eyes.

The other two still haven't come back up and I was getting more curious by the second.

**Damon's POV**

I got Stefan to go to the lower deck with me in search of a stowaway or something that could have set off the cannon.

"Hello?" Stefan called out.

I heard a slight movement, and got Stefan to stand behind me.

"Who's there?" I called out protectively.

I heard a giggle and the person moved again. Whoever it was must have been a vampire, I couldn't smell a human and only vampires can move that fast and not go unnoticed.

I got my emergency stake from behind a box and held it in front of me.

I heard Stefan fall down and quickly turned around. Who was there surprised me.

"Lexi?" we asked.

**Jenna's POV**

"So where are you heading?" I asked Alaric.

He was a great guy. He was nice, polite and not bad looking. He told me everything about the ship and how the Captain was Damon and the other man was his little brother Stefan. Apparently they come from Mystic Falls as well but they moved around a lot. Their parents died and Damon is Stefan's guardian. I couldn't help but notice how similar they were to Elena and Jeremy...well except Elena isn't the guardian of Jeremy.

"I'm not quite sure, Damon is quite...spontaneous. We're probably going to stop in Mystic Falls so they can see their birth town again" Alaric guessed.

"Oh...well it would be handy to stop off there so we can get our lives back on track" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well we went on the ship so we can just get away from everything, you know just leave our lives. I figured that the problem would still be there when we got back so we deserved a break from the cruelty of life...but it seems like life has different plans" I explained.

"You say you wanted to escape the problems...what do you mean?" he asked.

"Ahh, nice way of putting everything I just said into a sentence" I laughed "I guess the death of Elena's and Jeremy's parents. It hit them so hard...Jeremy was starting drugs and Elena was visiting the cemetery every night so I thought that this would be the best idea to stop that and try to get them to move on"

"I know how you feel, after my wife's death I came on the ship with Damon...we weren't the best of friends at first but we've got used to each other now" he laughed.

For the first time in a while I felt happy.

**Damon's POV**

"What are you doing here Lexi?" I asked angrily.

"Well I knew that you guys were travelling but it is getting close to Stefan's birthday and I wanted to be there for it" she smiled.

"But why did you set off a cannon?" Stefan asked getting up from the floor.

"I didn't mean too...that was a complete accident but everything is fine...right?"

"No, there was a ship right next to us and we had to bring the humans from that ship to ours" I told her.

"Damon, that isn't funny" she scolded and went to the upper deck.

When she got there and saw everyone she looked at me and asked "You weren't joking?"

I threw my hands up in the air and went to see Alaric.

**Stefan's POV**

I walked over to Elena and asked "Hey are you alright?"

She stood up and we were actually alone "Depends what you mean by 'alright'?" she laughed.

I smiled at her and she said "I never got the chance to find out your name"

"Oh, I'm Stefan" I smiled and shook her hand.

"Well as you already know, I'm Elena"

"That over there is my brother Damon and the person with your aunt is Alaric...sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier this has been a bit of a shock" he apologised.

"That's fine...I know how you feel" she replied "Is everything ok on the lower deck?"

"Pardon?"

"Well you know...the cannon and you and your brother went down and came back up with a woman" she explained.

"Oh yeah, she is our friend and there was a faulty cannon...sorry about that, we should've checked them at the last port"

"It seems like you are always apologising" she noticed.

"What can I say? I guess I have a lot to apologise for" I shrugged.

It was easy to talk to Elena...as if I have known her for my whole life. She was the total opposite of Katherine and I am truly grateful for that. I just hope we can spend some more time together.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it's not as long as my other chapters but I'll try and make the next one longer! Review please? I'll try to update soon!**

**Oh and it looks like Stefan has a little crush on Elena! Hehe but who does Elena like? Damon or Stefan? Hopefully more shall be revealed in the next chapter (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Captain Damon**

**Chapter 4**

**~Answers~**

**Thank you to 123nenagirl, chocoholic96 and deberry for reviewing! Glad that you liked it! And I hope you like this chapter too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Stefan's POV**

I couldn't get Elena out of my mind, I knew that I should be concentrating on Lexi and why she was here for my birthday but everything went back to Elena. Damon hasn't properly introduced himself yet and I don't really want him to. I know I'm being paranoid and she probably doesn't like me or Damon.

Speaking of the devil, Damon came walking up to me and I was wondering what went wrong this time.

"What's wrong?" I asked him trying to escape my thoughts.

"Where is everyone going to sleep?" he asked.

"We could make up some beds on the lower deck" I suggested.

He nodded and returned to the lower deck.

"Hey" Elena greeted while walked up to me "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You just seem...down" she replied.

"No, no I'm just in shock...I didn't expect Lexi to turn up" I laughed.

"I know how you feel, we weren't expecting Bonnie, Caroline or Matt either" she told me.

I smiled at her and she smiled back, I loved her smile and the sparkle in her eyes.

"Well I should go and help Damon" I told her breaking the silence.

She nodded and replied "I should get back to Jeremy and the others"

We parted ways and fir the first time that day I smiled and actually meant it.

**Damon's POV**

Stefan strolled down the stairs smiling away to himself.

"What's got you so peppy?" I asked.

"Peppy?" he questioned.

"You know, pep! Cheerleaders have pep! And BTW, that means by the way,...it means what has got you so happy?" I explained.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" he asked.

"Because I'm cool! I'm down with the kids...the bomb!" I exclaimed

"Please don't say that ever again" he pleaded.

"Just answer my question!" I demanded. Yeah that's right I didn't ask this time or order, I'm the captain so I demand!

"Can't I just be happy, or _peppy,_ for once?" he reasoned.

"Stefan you are my brooding, baby brother...so no" I replied.

"Elena and I were just talking, she said something funny so I laughed, and I'm happy...or _peppy" _he shrugged.

He talked to Elena? I haven't even had a chance to talk to her yet! I'm doing the good deed by setting up a place for her and her family to sleep and Stefan has taken my place and started talking to her! I have been spending too much time with Stefan! We have started to rub off on each other.

"Damon, we have to promise ourselves now that we won't let Elena come in between us" Stefan sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"We both clearly like her, and I don't want it to break us apart again" he told me.

I heard footsteps come down and sensed Elena.

"Hello" I greeted

"Hi, I was just wondering if you needed any help?" she asked.

"No, no we're good thank you" I smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't want you guys thinking that we're taking advantage of being on your ship" she replied.

"Its' fine, it's good to have some company other than my brother" Stefan laughed.

"Feelings mutual" I whispered.

She laughed at us and said "Well if you do need any help, then just tell me"

"Will do" I nodded.

She walked back up and I turned to Stefan "Well brother, looks like history may be repeating itself"

**Elena's POV**

I walked back up but only halfway, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but it was something that involved me...therefore I'm allowed to listen in...Right?

I overheard them earlier when I came down about me coming in between them, I'd never do that but they say it has happened before. I thought that they had a close relationship but maybe not. My first impressions aren't usually wrong though.

"Well brother, looks like history may be repeating itself" I heard Damon say.

"Come on Damon, we can't repeat the last 145 years...I don't want to go round in a circle anymore" Stefan sighed.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Damon asked.

"Just be friends with Elena and then when we drop her off, we just leave and don't bother her anymore" Stefan suggested.

Damon laughed "That is a bad plan, Stef"

"I thought I told you not to call me 'Staff' anymore" Stefan reminded him

"But saying Stefan is too much effort" Damon whined.

"It's only two syllables!" he exclaimed.

"It's about...one syllable too long!" Damon replied.

Stefan huffed and asked "Is it all done"

"Yep. Super speed comes in handy" he answered.

"Don't use that when there are humans on board!" Stefan warned.

"Why?"

"What about if they find out?" Stefan asked.

"They won't...and anyway if we follow your plan then we are dropping them off at Mystic Falls and never seeing them again" Damon pouted. I couldn't see it but I could hear it in his voice.

"Lets' just go" Stefan told him.

I ran up the remaining few steps and sat by my family, pretending that I had been there all along.

Lexi sat next to me and we started talking, it was good to talk to someone new...she didn't know anything about my life so I wasn't getting pity or sympathy and it was nice to just have a random conversation.

She then told me stuff about the boys. She is best friends with Stefan and he had a bad break up with a girl called Katherine. She said that he used to be fun but then calmed down...it sounds a lot like me...and at the moment I don't really want someone like me...I need someone to bring me back out of my shell, show me what fun is again.

She then described Damon as a ladies' man, self-centred and has a big ego...but he can be really sweet and loves to have fun and dance at parties. That sounded like the kind of person who can bring me back to life...plus he was quite hot! But then there was the age difference although it's not too bad, I'm seventeen, nearly eighteen, and he has just turned twenty two.

She also invited me to a party that she is hosting in Mystic Falls for Stefan's birthday. To be honest it did sound like fun and I do need to get out again...so I accepted, but also asked if it was ok to bring Caroline, Bonnie and Matt...maybe even Jeremy.

"There is a lot more to them that meets the eye" she told me.

I was going to ask her what she meant but Stefan and Damon came and interrupted our conversations.

"Just to let you know, it'll take about two or three days to get back to Mystic Falls, so we, mostly me, set up some beds on the lower deck for you" Damon announced.

"Sorry we haven't got anything comfier but as you know we weren't expecting any surprise visitors" Stefan laughed nervously.

"Its fine, thank you boys" Jenna replied.

They nodded and everyone went back into their conversations. I was on my own, left with my thoughts and it suddenly occurred to me what they were saying on the lower deck.

"_Well brother, looks like history may be repeating itself" I heard Damon say._

"_Come on Damon, we can't repeat the last 145 years...I don't want to go round in a circle anymore" Stefan sighed._

The last 145 years? They can't have been alive for 145 years could they?

"_Yep. Super speed comes in handy" he answered._

"_Don't use that when there are humans on board!" Stefan warned._

Super speed? And what did Stefan mean by 'humans on board'...they're humans too! Everything was just getting so confusing. I focused on controlling my breathing, I didn't want anyone to get suspicious but of course Damon noticed.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just feeling a little bit sea sick" I answered while smiling.

He smiled back and I couldn't help but get lost in his blue eyes.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked concerned.

"No, no it should pass soon" I smiled.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes until he said "Penny for your thoughts"

I laughed and replied "Just thinking, you know life back home...what's going to happen in the future"

"Wow, worst penny I ever spent" he joked.

I fake gasped and he told me "Only joking"

It felt good to laugh and I thought that just once, something was going perfect...but then again this is me we are talking about.

A boat passed by and an old drunken fellow hopped on board.

I screamed and Damon stood protectively in front of me.

"Give me everything!" he shouted.

"Sorry mate, I don't know that Pitbull song" Damon replied.

The drunk person held up a knife and Stefan went to protect the others.

"Give. Me. Your. Money" he slurred.

"No" Damon replied.

I held on to his arm and whispered "Damon don't"

He looked at me and reassured me by saying "I have it all under control, ok?"

I nodded and let go while he made his way towards the drunk stranger.

"Hey, I know you!" the drunk exclaimed.

"No you don't you must be mistaking me for somebody else" Damon replied while stepping forward again with his hands up.

"Yes! You and your brother.." he looked around and saw Stefan "Stefan!" he cried.

Stefan looked worriedly at Damon.

"I was in the Salvatore Boarding house...and staying with you...shame that closed down" he said.

"I think you mean the previous Salvatore brothers" Stefan tried to convince him.

"No, no it was only back in 1983!" he shouted.

1983? This isn't possible!

Damon walked closer, but the drunk slashed his knife and it hit Damon's hand, luckily Damon got to him and pushed him over board.

"Damon! He is probably drowning!" Stefan shouted.

"He was going to try and kill us, I couldn't let that happen!" Damon argued.

I ran up to him "Damon, let me look at your hand"

"Its fine" he told me and put it behind his back.

I pulled his arm back but he closed his fist.

"Damon, it's bleeding we have to bandage it!" I told him.

"No, he didn't get me...he nearly did" Damon corrected me.

"But I saw it! It was bleeding!"

I finally opened his fist and he was right, there was no cut and no blood.

"What? I swear I saw it bleeding!" I whispered to myself.

Damon put his hands on my shoulders and I looked up at him "I'm fine" he told me.

I nodded but didn't completely believe it.

Later that night I was sitting next to Stefan and he looked like he needed to say something

"What's on your mind?" I asked him.

He looked at me and replied "I was just thinking...will you wait here for a second"

I nodded and after a few seconds he came back with a little box.

"Damon and I want to give you this...so I thought I'd give it to you now" he smiled.

I smiled back and he opened the box, it had a necklace with a little heart on it.

"It's beautiful! I can't possibly take this off you" I shook my head.

"Please?" he begged.

I took the necklace out of the box and looked at it closely. I then smelt something and sniffed it...it smelled wonderful.

"Is that rose?" I asked.

"No, it's and erb called vervain" he answered.

"It's amazing" I smiled.

He helped me put it on and I couldn't help but think how much I was going to miss them when we get back to Mystic Falls.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"No problem" he replied.

"Alright kids, time for bed" Jenna shouted and we went down to the lower deck.

"Night" we all called out to each other.

But I couldn't sleep, I checked over everyone and they were sleeping soundly and somebody was lightly snoring. There was something in my gut telling me that I shouldn't sleep...that it isn't safe but I have no clue what it could be...even though it was strange earlier. That man saying he knew them back in 1983 and he cut Damon's hand! I saw it and I know that I did.

They were also talking earlier about the past 145 years...but everybody is born, they grow old and then they die. It is how the world works and that is how everybody's life goes...it is impossible to live forever and they can't be...can they?

I walked up to the upper deck, trying to avoid the creaky steps but that was inevitable. When I reached my destination I walked over to the side and the smell of the ocean air calmed me down.

"Feeling sea sick again?" Damon asked from behind me.

I got even more scared...what about if the worst possibility was true? How could I like someone...like that?

"No, couldn't sleep" I shrugged.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I looked at him...it is now or never, I need to know!

"What are you?" I demanded.

"You know" he replied "Otherwise you wouldn't be up here"

"What are you?" I asked with more force.

"We're vampires"

**So Elena now knows but will she still have those feelings for Damon? Hehe sorry this chapter wasn't so good! And sorry it took so long to update! I really hate writers' block! I'll try to update soon but please review! **

**Oh and if you want to you can follow me on twitter and tweet me any questions on the story or if you want to know when I'm next updating! My twitter is milkamoo77 **

**:D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Captain Damon**

**Chapter 5**

**~Panic Attacks~**

**Thank you to forgetmenotflowers, deberry, Mrs-damon-darco-liono-potter, chocoholic96 and LadyElena17 for reviewing! Glad that you liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one too :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Elena's POV**

"W-What?" I choked.

"Elena, please we don't want to hurt you" Damon told me.

"How can I trust you?" I shouted but then realised I needed to be quiet so I don't wake anyone else up.

"Please, you have to believe me, that necklace Stefan and I gave you...it is full of vervain" he replied.

"I know, Stefan told me" I sighed.

"You don't understand" he laughed.

"How is any of this funny to you?" I asked

"No, vervain is toxic to vampires...it keeps us from compelling you...so your decisions are totally free-willed and your choice" he explained.

"A-and you don't want to hurt us?" I questioned.

He shook his head. I decided to go into detective mode...if he wants my trust then he has to earn it...Stefan too...wait if they were vampires...who else are? Alaric? Lexi?

"Sit down" I told him.

He put his hands up but sat down anyway and I started to pace back and forth in front of him

"How many of you are there?" I asked.

He chuckled "Elena, I have no clue...vampires make other vampires whenever they want to...it's not like we have a secret meeting place where we all hang out and gossip"

"This is no joke, if you want my trust then you have to answer my questions" I told him.

"Fine, fine, on _this_ ship there is me, my brother and Lexi" he answered.

"What about Alaric?" I asked.

"No, he is human. He was originally a vampire hunter...but that is another _long_ story that we can share another time" he smiled.

I looked at him doubtfully, he seemed to be telling the truth but I wasn't sure whether I could trust him or not.

He walked up to me and held my hands "Elena, please I _won't_ hurt you...I'm in love..." but I didn't let him finish his sentence.

"No, before you get to all of that, I need information...I need to be able to feel safe with you" I told him.

"What do you want to know?" he asked

"Holy Water?"

"Drinkable" he answered.

"Stake?"

"Killable" he replied.

"The Cross?"

"Imaginary" he laughed.

"Damon" I warned.

"I'm sorry, I just like to make jokes...why do people think that a cross can stop vampires?" he asked out loud.

"Because it is help from God" I told him.

"Well it doesn't exactly work"

"How old are you?" I asked.

He looked down...but I knew he was going to answer...he had to.

**Damon's POV**

Seriously? Why couldn't Elena take a joke, I know that this is a serious conversation but I am _the_ Damon Salvatore, I don't think I've ever been serious throughout my whole vampire life!

"166" I replied.

"What?" she gasped

"Elena, you need to understand that if you want to know this information, you need to be able to handle it, understand?" I asked.

She nodded "How does someone...get to...become...like...you?"

"Well for me and Stefan it is a long story...the short version is a vampire gives you their blood and then you have to die with it in your system, after that you have to drink human blood and the transformation is complete" I explained.

"How about you and Stefan?" she asked.

"It all started back in 1864, Stefan and I were the best of friends...which is weird as we are brothers, but then Katherine came into town. She was an orphan from Atlanta, told everyone that her family died in a fire...so my father, Guiseppe Salavtore, offered her a place to stay" I started to say.

"Did you and your father have a good relationship as well?" she asked.

I laughed and replied "More like the opposite"

She looked at me strangely but I carried on with the story "We didn't know that Katherine was with the both of us...feeding off of us and giving us her blood, we were compelled not to tell anybody, especially not each other"

She nodded, obviously not having any more questions "And to make a long story shorter, she was captured one night, Stefan and I went to save her and then our father shot us...not knowing that we had vampire blood in us and he didn't know that we would turn into vampires...the rest of the story I'll tell you later...that is if you still want to hear it, but I don't think I want to share it right now" I admitted.

I needed to know if she trusted me now, because I don't know how I'll survive if she doesn't. It hurt when she cut me off earlier, I know that I have only known her for like a day but I feel like we have known each other forever. I have been known to fall in love easily and that is why I normally turn off my emotions...but Elena, she makes me feel like...me again.

"Ok, thank you Damon" she smiled and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to bed, I'll see you in the morning" she answered.

"Wait are you going to keep the secret?"

She nodded and I asked "Do I have your trust?"

"Ask me in the morning" she replied and left

Maybe things will be better this time round.

**Stefan's POV**

I overheard Damon and Elena's conversation...but I didn't want to interrupt them. It was obvious that Damon really liked Elena and he should have the chance to be with her without me getting in the way. I don't want a repeat of 1864 again...Elena and I can just be friends. Everything will be better that way.

Elena went back down to lower deck, and I doubt that she'll be able to sleep after all of that. I went and sat down next to Damon.

"Hey"

"So I guess you heard all of that?" Damon asked.

I nodded and he replied "Cool"

"Damon, if we are going to do this and try to be brothers again then we can't let history repeat itself" I told him.

"So you want me to back off of Elena, so you can have her all to yourself?" he asked and I could see the frown forming on his face.

"No, I'll be the one to back off, it is obvious that you like her and she likes you too...just be honest with her and give her time...she'll come around" I smiled.

"What can I say? Thanks brother" he replied and smiled back.

"Also, with me being a close friend...I can get her to tell me whether she does like you or not" I teased.

"So let me get this straight, you're letting me be with Elena...but you'll still get to spend more time with her?" he squeaked.

"At the beginning...until she admits that she likes you" I replied

It felt great that Damon and I were 'bonding' again...hopefully this time won't end in a disaster...but you never know what can happen over the seas...

**Sorry it took so long to update! And sorry it wasn't very long! This story has given me the worst writers' block that I've ever had! I'll try to update before I go back to school on Tuesday...but it may not happen. When I go back to school, I'll try to update as often as I can..but with three stories, studying, homework and other things...it might not be often :S sorry again (blame school the evil thing haha)**

**Review please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Captain Damon**

**Chapter 6**

**~Dreams~**

**Thank you to cherryox, Mrs-damon-darco-liono-potter, chocoholic96, forgetmenotflowers and deberry for reviewing! You guys are amazing! (: **

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I feel so bad! I've just had some bad writer's block but I am updating now! And I've felt really ill lately (hoping that it isn't my grumbling appendix :S) Thank you for staying with this story though! (Thanks for all the alerts/ favourites too! :D)**

**Damon's POV**

"_Hello, Mr .Salvatore" _

_I turned around to see Katherine. I was out in the gardens, admiring the nature. Something I like to do before I go back to the army. _

"_Hello Miss. Katherine" I smiled._

_She giggled and sat down next to me._

"_So what thoughts have been crossing you mind this morning?" she asked._

"_The usual" I shrugged._

I remember that day; we actually spent the whole day together. Just me and her. Stefan was busy with father and I must have been her last choice. That is how it has always been, always will be. Why was I always the second choice? Father always wanted Stefan to help him; if Stefan was unavailable he'd settle for me...only after he'd ask everyone else in town. I was the second choice to Katherine. My mother always never used to see me as second choice. I was her little boy, but that soon stopped after she died in childbirth. Why does everything bad happen to me? Why does Satan torture me the most? There are worse vampires out there...is it really so much fun to watch me suffer? While I stay alone, drowning my sorrows in whatever liquor I could find. Feeling my soul sink after every drop, like an anchor dragging down a ship. Making sure that it can't move anywhere. Stuck. That is where I am, stuck. Never getting any older, never being able to fix my past. Regretting every waking moment.

"_Come on" she laughed._

"_I don't have superhuman powers, I'm going to need some time" I replied._

"_It's only a little hill" she told me while rolling her eyes._

"_Little?" I exclaimed._

_She held out her hand and pulled me up. Luckily she was a vampire, so she had the strength to help me up._

"_Thank you" I smiled._

_She shook her head and replied "Now come on"_

_Pulling on my hand she led me to the top of the hill._

"_Can't you run up there? Really fast?" I asked her._

"_Sometimes I like to play human...when you become like me too, you'll do the same" she said._

"_I doubt that, being human isn't everything it's hoped out to be" I sighed._

I was wrong, terribly wrong. Being human is all I ever wish for. It's a part of me that I miss the most. I just feel so stupid but I got what I deserved. I was so adamant on becoming a vampire that I missed the beauty in front of me. I missed everything that was right in front of me. I took everything for granted and now...now I can never get it back. All I have is guilt, hanging over me like a raincloud. Always raining down, but when I'm around Elena, the sun seems to come out. The brightness comes back into my world.

"_What do you mean?" she asked confused._

"_Right now, being human...is horrible. Every second is just...a challenge" I sighed._

"_You thought that it would be easy?" she asked._

_I shook my head "Absolutely not, I just hoped that as I grew older it would get easier...not harder" _

But nothing gets easier, even as a vampire and being able to turn off your emotions, they always come back to haunt you. No one is completely immune to their emotions, it's just we don't brood like Stefan. I like to not take things seriously; everything is more fun that way...easier to deal with. Does Stefan really think that I don't wince every time I hear somebody scream? That I don't feel the guilt when somebody begs for me not to kill them? That sometimes I silently cry myself to sleep because I realise that I'm a monster? Of course I know this! Of course I feel the sadness wash over me when I feel a person's heart stop beating and they go limp in my arms. Of course I can't ignore the cries of the victim's families when they realise that they're son or daughter or partner is dead. It's like I can feel their every emotion and then to avoid my thoughts I distract myself and do it all over again.

"_Wow this place is beautiful" I smiled._

_We were on top of the hill, overlooking the sunset._

"_Sit with me?" she asked._

"_It would be my pleasure" I replied._

_We both lay down on the grass, holding each other's hand. I treasured the moment, knowing that it wouldn't be happening again anytime soon. Suddenly Katherine jumped up._

"_Is everything alright Miss. Katherine?" I asked._

"_Do you want to play a game?" she beamed._

_I chuckled and mentally slapped myself for being so worried. Games were her thing._

"_What game would that be?" I asked._

"_Let's race over to the trees!" she exclaimed excitedly._

_I jumped up and asked "What are the rules"_

_Only to be answered with her signature phrase "No rules, Damon"_

No rules. Why did she have to play with my heart? Didn't she know that it is fragile? I try to stay strong for the sake of everyone else but inside I'm broken. Starved of the attention that I should have gotten from my father. Fighting with my only sibling, who says that he cares? And being hurt by my first love. Elena and Katherine are so much alike but at the same time they are totally different. I have a feeling that it might go right this time. Maybe this time I won't get my heart crushed like somebody stepping on an ant. Or my heart snapped like I snap people's necks.

Maybe this is my second chance at life, at love. A chance to relive everything and start over. Forget my past and be somebody totally new. Anybody I want to be. It's only fair right? I had such a rubbish human life and karma has noticed and given me a second chance to reinvent myself. Make sure that I don't repeat all the things I have done wrong. I can change for Elena. I can stop hunting humans, I can start drinking from blood bags, and I can try to get on with Stefan. I will do anything for her, even if it means sailing to the end of the world and back.

"_Ready?" she asked_

Yes. I am ready to start a new life. One with Elena.

"_On the count of three" I smiled_

I was ready to do this.

"_One" _

One more step until I can try again with Elena.

"_Two" _

Two more steps until I can talk to Stefan and try to regain our friendship.

"_Three"_

Three more steps until I can have a new life

"_Go!"_

I woke up, sweat pouring down my face. I had no clue where that dream came from but I knew that it was right. I don't know why I was dreaming of Katherine but it made me think. I can try this again. I can make the right decisions and prove that I'm not a heartless fool.

I can do this...

**Sorry it is only short! I will update soon and try to make it longer! I was going to make this one longer but staring at the computer screen is making me a little dizzy (take into account that I was sick earlier...) so I'm afraid that this is the end of the chapter...for now...**

**Until next time...review? **

**(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Captain Damon**

**Chapter 7**

**~Feelings~**

**Thank you to deberry, forgetmenotflowers and cherryox for reviewing! Glad that you liked it! Hope you like this chapter too! **

**Glad that you liked it! Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Elena's POV**

_Right in front of me, I saw...me. An exact replica of what I look like. Like a twin you could say. But how is this possible? _

"_Hello Elena" she greeted me._

_How did she know my name? Why can't I say anything? Why did I have the feeling of fear in the pit of my stomach? Every part of my body was telling me to run. Telling me that she is dangerous and I need to leave. But I was stuck in one place. Frozen. Paralysed._

"_I have...a message for you" she smiled but then the smile went away and her face looked scary._

"_Stay away from Stefan and Damon, got that?" she hissed._

_A drop of sweat was slowly dripping down my forehead and I could barely nod. How did she know Stefan and Damon? She couldn't be a vampire could she? But she is just like me...she couldn't be. But I was proven wrong. Her eyes got darker and her fangs were visible. She came towards me and I couldn't even scream...about to die. Killed by my own self..._

I woke up with a gasp. I looked around and it looked like everybody else was still sleeping. I don't know why that dream came into my head. What did it mean? Is she linked to Stefan and Damon? If she is then how?

Why am I dreaming about vampires? Sure, Damon and Stefan are vampires but how do I know about them? Why do I partially recognise them?

I need more information about them, I can't stay in the dark anymore, and I _need_ to know.

Looks like I'm not going to get anymore sleep tonight and it is about dawn, guess I could get up and search the deck for anything.

All I found was Damon though.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him.

"I am the Captain of this ship, Elena" he chuckled.

I looked at him and he sighed "I had a bad night's sleep, you?"

"Nothing's wrong" I tried to convince him but it sounded more like I was trying to convince myself.

"Yeah and I'm Santa Claus, now let's try this again...what's wrong?" he asked.

I sat down and he sat next to me.

"I had the weirdest dream, quite freaky actually, and then I just didn't want to go back to sleep" I admitted.

"Tell me about your dream" he told me.

"Only if you tell me about yours" I negotiated.

He thought about it for a second and nodded "But you go first"

"Well I was standing there, I have no clue where just somewhere, and in front of me...was me" I replied "And you probably think I'm crazy"

"No, no carry on"

"Well I couldn't move and then she told me to stay away from you and Stefan and then here eyes got darker and she had fangs..." I finished.

Damon tensed and I asked "What's wrong?"

"There is something I need to tell you" he said.

"What?"

"That girl in your dream, she is your doppelganger and her name is Katherine" he replied.

"WHAT?" I screamed

**Damon's POV**

"How did you fail to mention this before?" she shouted at me.

"Elena, please calm down and I'll explain everything"

She stopped talking but anger was evident on her face. She looked like she was about to explode. But then again that is how I would act if I found out that I had a mystery doppelganger that haunted me in my dreams. Maybe Elena was right, she is crazy, we all are.

"Start explaining then" she told me.

"Ok, you are an exact...double of a girl Stefan and I met 145 years ago. She was a vampire, yes that vampire I was talking about earlier, and now somehow you're here" I explained.

"That was the worst explanation ever!" she exclaimed.

"Shh! Do you want to wake up everyone on the boat?" I asked.

"Maybe they'll have a better reason as to why I have a doppelganger!" she argued.

"Well they don't, even Stefan doesn't, and we are just as confused as you are" I assured her.

I could tell that she had a million questions running through her mind so I told her "Look don't worry about it for now, we can worry about that later, but right now we have this time to ourselves...we might as well enjoy it"

"What do you mean?"

"We should get to know each other, it's the only way that you are going to find out whether you trust me or not" I smiled.

She smiled back at me and carried on "Tell me about your family"

She looked down and replied "My parents died in a car crash a couple of months ago..." I hugged her and she put her head on my chest.

"It's ok, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I'm sorry for bringing it up" I soothed.

"It's not your fault Damon, you didn't know, its ok. If I'm ever going to get over it then I need to talk it out with someone and...I do trust you"

"You trust me" I asked and looked at her.

"Yeah, I do"

**Hey guys, remember me? Hehe I know it has been a long time and this was really short and soppy but it had to be done! Please review!**

**Oh and a little shout out to one of my best friends Chocoholic96, happy birthday! I know I've said it a million times today...but oh well! And if you haven't read her stories you defiantly should! **

**(: **


	8. Chapter 8

Captain Damon

Chapter 8

~When two lips Pucker~

Thank you to chocoholic96, cherryox, forgetmenotflowers and deberry for reviewing! I love your reviews! They make me feel all happy hehe, Sorry I was going to update yesterday but I'm ill again ): I had to crawl all over the house and that is not fun! Believe me! Hehe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I am trying my hardest to get Damon :P jokes, I seriously own nothing!

Elena's POV

Damon and I stayed in that position and fell asleep. His chin was resting on top of my head and my head was against his chest. I found it surprising that he did have a faint heartbeat. I don't know how it is possible but I liked it. It was like my own personal lullaby. I was still mad at him and Stefan for not telling me about being a doppelganger sooner but part of me was glad that they didn't. Now I'm just confused and I need answers whereas before when I didn't know I was fine. Concentrating on not breaking down. I know that Jenna, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt are all waiting for me to break but I'm not.

"Morning sleepyhead" he greeted "Guess you finally got some sleep after all"

I opened my eyes and looked up at him "Yeah, you too?"

He nodded and I could see that he was still tired. To be honest so was I. That's what we get for waking up in the middle of the night and talking to each other for hours. It felt good to be able to talk to someone. Someone I can actually trust. Don't get me wrong I can trust the others but with Damon...it's different. I feel like I can talk to him about anything.

"What you thinking about?" he asked me

"Nothing" I lied.

"Elena, it's obvious that you were thinking about something, come on you can tell me" he encouraged.

I sighed and told him "I was just thinking about...Katherine, do you think I'll ever meet her?"

"I hope not" he frowned.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Katherine is a horrible person, to be honest you two are nothing alike, she is a mean manipulative slut whereas you're kind, compassionate and everything she's not" he smiled.

I smiled back at him, part of me was curious to see what Katherine was like though. Wouldn't it be amazing to see someone who looks exactly like you but the person is from a completely different time. It sounds fascinating but according to Stefan and Damon she is bad news.

Suddenly everybody came up to the deck all at once. Like they knew me and Damon were having a private conversation and they just had to interrupt. Well I know for a fact that my friends couldn't hear us, for them being human and everything, but I'm not too sure about Lexi and Stefan. They should have heightened hearing so maybe they heard what he was saying and had to stop him. I didn't think that they would though. Maybe it was just a coincidence, it's not like they can stay sleeping forever is it? It just has to be conveniently when Damon and I are finally talking alone. Great now I sound like a possessive girlfriend. The truth is I do like Damon...a lot...but I just don't see a relationship between us. He will never be able to age and I won't turn into a vampire and I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life but I don't know what to do. Does he even like me back? Or is he just pitying me because I am a weak human who just lost their parents and their boat? I should just let go and have a bit of fun, if he likes me then great, have fun while it lasts and then let go when I need to. I shouldn't have to cling on like he is my everything, my whole world because I am stronger than that. I need to learn to let go. Be independent, I can't rely on everybody else for the rest of my life. It's time that I learn who I truly am and what I want.

Damon's POV

The suspense was killing me. Do I ask her out? Do I kiss her? Should I take her out on a date? Well I can rule out the last one, we are on a freaking boat, the best date here will be a table for two on the upper deck and being served by Alaric...not fun. Why am I even worrying about this? I am the Damon Salvatore, when I have I ever got nervous about a girl before? especially a human girl...but Elena isn't like any other girl and I know this may sound a bit cliché but I really do feel like this is love at first sight. But why would she even want to be with me? I'm a monster, and it's not like I can change who I am, I'm a vampire and if she doesn't like that then I can't convince her. Plus I don't know if she likes Stefan more and I'm just the friend. Stefan said that he wouldn't go after her but that doesn't stop her from going to him does it? People do generally like Stefan more, he has that who brooding thing and self guilt and the romance. I just have looks and charm. What good is that? I need to make my move now before it is too late, find out whether it is me she likes...but if it isn't I'll make a fool of myself but I'll make a bigger fool of myself if she does like me and I didn't try anything.

"Hey Elena?" I asked shakily and gulped.

"Yes Damon" she replied.

"Stay still...I want to try something" I told her.

She nodded and I put my hand under her chin, gently lifting it up, I closed my eyes at the same time she did and softly pressed my lips against hers. My worst fears and doubts didn't come true as she deepened the kiss. I guess this means that she likes me! She didn't stop the kiss! In fact she kissed back which means that she likes me! I could almost do a happy dance right now but I don't want to lose my cool. We both pulled away at the same time.

"That was..." I started to say but she finished for me.

"Amazing"

Hey! Sorry it was so short! But I just had to get the kiss in there and I thought it deserved its own chapter plus I had no clue what else to write! Hope you liked it and if you did please review! If you didn't please tell me how to make it better! :D

Ps. Did you like the title? It was what Damon said to Stefan about when he thought he kissed Elena haha :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Captain Damon**

**Chapter 9**

**~Friendly feelings~**

**I'm kind of bad at this aren't I? Haha sorry about the delay. I'm not going to drone on because you guys probably just want to read the chapter haha! **

**Thank you to deberry for reviewing! Glad that you liked it! :D **

**Damon POV**

Now that Elena and I have kissed I really need to ask her something...but she'll probably reject me...but then why did she kiss me? Why am I having all of these negative thoughts anyway? Damon Salvatore does not think like this. Of course she'd want me, every girl wants to be with me, it's part of my charm. I smirked to myself after my pep talk; this was going to go great.

"Elena...can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"I was wondering...maybe when we get back to Mystic Falls...do you want to be my date for Stefan's party?" I asked. Yes I chickened out on asking her the real question but now wasn't the time. And with me it's all about the timing.

"Yeah I'd like that" she smiled.

"Great" I smiled back.

"Lexi!" I heard Stefan groan while walking upstairs "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want a party"

"And Stefan how many times have I told you that I don't care what you do and don't want, you're getting a party and that is final!" Lexi shouted at him.

Stefan pouted and Lexi said "Stefan, don't cry about it, you should be happy"

"Well it's my party and I'll cry if I want to" he stated and walked away.

Elena and I started laughing and Lexi came up to me. This is not going to be good.

"What is wrong with your brother?" she asked,

"Lexi" I began "I have known him for all of his 162 years and I still haven't figured it out"

We were all laughing and that was when the rest of the gang came up to us.

"Hey Damon, do you know when we're getting to Mystic Falls?" Blondie asked me.

"Ermm, we should be getting there about tomorrow, hopefully" I answered.

"Thanks" she replied.

"We better be getting there for tomorrow, I need to set up the party for Stefan!" Lexi cried.

"So is it his birthday tomorrow?" Elena asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I feel bad that I haven't been able to get him a present!" she panicked.

"Elena, you've known the guy for like...two days, you don't have to worry about getting him a present!" I laughed.

"Yeah but two days is a long time, in two days my boat was sunk, I met vampires and I kissed a vampire" she reminded me.

"Ok, but compared to a century...it's not that long" I argued.

"But not all of us live for centuries do we Damon?" she teased.

"I guess not" I sighed.

"Hey lovebirds come look at this!" Jeremy shouted.

Elena and I laughed and got up, was it really that obvious that I liked her? I mean with her little brother calling us lovebirds...but she didn't object to it so...if it is ok with her then its fine with me.

We looked over to where Jeremy was pointing and saw the shore of Mystic Falls.

"Looks like we might be getting there by tonight" I cheered and everybody cheered with me.

"And I'll be able to go out and buy a present, with your help of course" Elena told me.

"I'm not getting him a present so I don't see why you should"

"Come on Damon, you two are brothers, surely you get each other presents still" she sighed.

"No, that ended a long time ago...we're still trying to patch up our friendship, before we get to brotherhood" I admitted.

She smiled and told me "I'm sure you two will get there"

I hugged her as we both looked towards the shore.

"Damon!" Alaric yelled.

"What?" I yelled back giving him a look telling him that I was busy with my girl.

"Come over here! We need to sort out some things!" he shouted.

I groaned and reluctantly let go of Elena.

"I'll be back soon" I smiled.

"Hurry back!"

I chuckled to myself and ran over to Alaric to see what he wanted.

**Elena's POV**

"Hey Elena"

I looked round and saw Stefan.

"Hey Stefan, looking forward to your birthday?" I laughed.

He shook his head and stood next to me.

"With Lexi planning it...then no"

"Come on I bet it won't be that bad" I told him.

"I've known her for most of my life, she is a crazy one!" he replied.

"So what do you want for your birthday, I'm going to get you a present and you can't tell me not to" I stated

"Wow, I'm starting to think that you are related to Lexi now" he laughed "But you're a good person Elena" he smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

He face inched closer to mine and I stood away from him.

"I definitely have strong feelings towards you Elena, but I know that you and Damon are perfect for each other so I won't get in the way...just try and figure out who you _really_ want to be with" he whispered to me and walked away.

Wait...did Stefan just admit his feelings towards me? And there was me thinking that vampires had no feelings...guess there is a first time for everything. Well of course there is a first time for everything; you don't meet a vampire everyday!

"Hey, what were you and Stefan talking about?" Damon asked.

Now was the time to come clean and tell him what Stefan really said so we can just be together and not worry about secrets or awkwardness.

"Nothing much, he was telling me about how he doesn't want a party" I lied but Damon didn't seem to notice it.

Well that was a good start to our relationship...

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it was quite short :/ I do know what I'm doing with the next chapter so it should be typed up soon...i hope! Hehe well the good news is that I am actually doing ok with my GCSEs so far! :D I'm only kind of failing in science but for the rest of it I'm doing ok! :D Yay! Hehe please review! **

**And in the mean time please check out my other stories, Big Time Halloween, Big Time Vampire Diaries and Love Kick-Starts Again! **

**Until next time amigos! ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Captain Damon**

**Chapter 10**

**~Let's Partaayy ;)~**

**Heyyy...errmmm so I guess you're probably quite mad at me for not updating sooner but in my defence I have had a lot going on (including my other stories plus I went skiing with my best friend :D) hehe so I won't waste any more time with my excuses and I shall let you get on with the story :)**

**Thank you to seddielover1311 and deberry for reviewing! Glad that you liked it :D **

**Damon's POV  
><strong>After we had docked Elena dragged me off the ship and straight to the shops. Great. Shopping. What fun. Of course this is all sarcasm. Why does she think that I want to go shopping for my younger brother who hates me, and believe me the feeling is mutual. Well at the moment anyway, the great Damon Salvatore has a plan and yes it does involve Elena.

"Elena can you help me?" I asked her while we were walking round a game shop.

"Mentally? No" she laughed

"Haha very funny but seriously I need your advice" I replied.

"Is this about Stefan?" she asked.

"Yeah...I need help with trying to connect to him again" I admitted while nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"Damon" she sighed "He is your _brother_ you just need to talk to him to be able to connect with him"

"But he hates me"

"I'm sure that isn't true, if he truly hated you then would he be here with you?" she asked.

"I kind of bribed him" I said.

"Well you done it out of love, which he will appreciate" she smiled.

"Come on, I know the perfect thing to get him" I said "And it can be from the both of us"

"Now that's the spirit" she laughed.

We were walking along to the shop that I needed to go into when I pulled Elena into a nearby dress shop.

"Ok Damon, I'm sure Stefan doesn't want a dress, unless there is something you're not telling me?" she joked.

I laughed "No, the shop I need to go in is down the road, but I thought that you might want to get a dress for tonight"

"Aw thanks Damon, but I'm good, I've only got the money that I'm spending on Stefan's present" she told me.

"Nope, you are not paying for a thing today, I am" I insisted "So come on pick out a dress you want"

We spent the rest of the day shopping and getting to know each other until we had to go back to her place to get ready. Her house was nice and quaint; it was comfortable in other words. There was a family vibe...even though there was a feeling of death around it too, and I guess that is to be expected since her parents died...that is another thing we have in common...but I'm not saying that it is a good thing or anything. Just saying that the area is a place where we both can relate too.

Of course Elena made me buy nicer clothes than what I'm wearing at the moment, which is designer so I don't know what she is complaining about, but I didn't want to argue with her.

**Stefan's POV**

Lexi dragged me around every single shop in Mystic Falls, we even went in some of them twice and it was pure torture. But at the same time I couldn't stop myself from loving the time I was spending with Lexi. She is so amazing, and I have known that for years, but her being here right now makes me realise how much I really love her...wait _love?_

**Damon's POV**

"Bonnie can't come tonight because she is at her grandmas" Elena told me.

"Oh, well we can still have a great time without her" I smiled and hugged her.

"Come on we're going to be late" she warned trying to pull back from the hug.

"There is nothing wrong with being fashionably late" I reminded her.

"No, but this is where you show Stefan that you care, therefore you cannot be late for his birthday party, now march!" she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" I saluted and walked out.

We walked to the Mystic Bar and Grill and that was when the fun started. We started dancing, Elena was very impressed with my moves.

"It's now or never" she whispered to me and indicated to Stefan who was on his own for the time being.

"Now?" I asked.

She nodded and I sighed while making my way over to him.

"Having a good birthday party brother?" I smiled.

He sighed "Was all of this really necessary?"

"Yes, now open your present" I told him while putting the present in his hands "it's from me and Elena"

"Damon, seriously?" he laughed,

"Yes! Now open it!" I told him.

Inside was a parker pen, his favourite pen, and some ink cartridges. I knew that he was still writing in those little books of his plus he is the only person I know who has a favourite type of pen.

"Wow, Damon thanks" he smiled.

"Sorry it's small, Elena wanted to pay half and I refused and then I had to pick something small so she didn't have to pay much, but I'm going to pay the money back to her anyway" I explained.

"Damon, it's amazing, thank you" he said genuinely.

"Come on, I think it's time I buy my brother a drink" I smiled.

"Can I come?" a voice from behind us asked.

At first I thought it was Elena but as I turned around I knew it wasn't

"Katherine?"

**Ohmygod this is so short :O I am so sorry! Hehe but please review! I will try to update soon and it shall be longer! I don't know how it could get any shorter than this anyway hahaha please review! And check out my other stories if you want to! **

**Until next time! x**


End file.
